Otra pelea más
by Helena Dax
Summary: Harry y Draco se han peleado... otra vez. ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione lo encuentran tan divertido? SLASH HxD Escrito antes de DH


NdA Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo beneficios económicos por esta historia.

**Otra pelea más.**

Harry estaba en casa de sus queridos amigos Ron y Hermione y parecía muy enfadado. Ellos se habían sentado juntos en el sofá y le escuchaban con una expresión que incluía un poco de interés y mucha diversión mal disimulada.

-...y entonces yo le dije que si el sillón no le gustaba, era su problema, que esa también era mi casa, y que yo nunca había protestado por su colección de retratos de antepasados bordes o por jodidos jarrones chinos que no se pueden ni mirar por si se rompen. ¿Y sabéis que me contestó, el muy...? Que ese sillón probaba que mi mal gusto era genético.

Ron y Hermione se esforzaron lealmente en no reir.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Yo le pregunté si mi mal gusto era la causa de que me hubiera enamorado de un imbécil como él.

Sus amigos suspiraron.

-¿Y luego?

-Él me dijo que entonces no era genético, sino una enfermedad contagiosa y que por eso él también se había enamorado de un deficiente estético como yo.

De nuevo, intentaron no reirse. Había que reconocer que los insultos de Draco Malfoy siempre eran más originales que los de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué le dijiste tú?-preguntó Hermione, sirviéndole otra taza de té. El té solía tranquilizarlo después de sus discusiones con Draco.

-Bueno, aquello se terminó convirtiendo en una batalla de tozudez. Sé que los dos decimos cosas que no sentimos cuando nos peleamos, pero es que al final me sacó de quicio. Según él, intento controlarlo. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¿Cómo puede tener la cara dura de acusarme a mí de eso? ¡Él sería feliz si legalizaran la Imperius y pudiera obligar a todo el mundo a hacer su santa voluntad!

Ellos se rieron.

-En eso tienes razón.

Harry meneó la cabeza, aún muy dolido.

-No sé por qué lo aguanto, en serio. Es insoportable.

Ron sonrió un poco.

-Ya te dije que liarte con ese hurón albino era una mala idea.

-¡Ronald!-le riñó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de reprobación-. No le llames así.

-No, Ron tiene razón-replicó Harry, huraño-. Es la persona más insufrible del mundo. Cualquiera diría que sigue teniendo once años. Si no se hace todo a su gusto, se pone de morros y ya no hay quien lo aguante todo el día. ¡Esa es toda la madurez emocional que ha conseguido!

-Bueno, todos sabemos que Draco tiene un carácter muy especial-dijo Hermione, conciliadora.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oh, vaya eufemismo! Di más bien que es terco, insensible, manipulador, egocéntrico y mandón. En serio, hay veces que no sé qué narices veo en él. Es tan...-No había palabras que pudieran definir a alguien tan irritante. "Tan Draco" habría sido la expresión perfecta, pero había que convivir con él para comprenderla en toda su extensión-. Siempre tiene que hacerse lo que él diga.

-Normalmente le haces ceder la mitad de las veces.

-Es una lucha continua.

-Tú tienes alma de guerrero, Harry-le animó ella.

-¿Sabéis la de gente que ha dejado de hablarme en todo este tiempo después de pasar cinco minutos con él?

-A Draco sólo lo aprecias cuando lo conoces mejor.

-Pues yo le conozco muy bien y estoy harto de él. Lo que tendría que hacer es largarme y dejarlo solo con sus jarrones chinos, a ver si eso le gusta.-Sus dos amigos se echaron a reir y él los miró con irritación y sorpresa-. Vaya, veo que mis problemas os hacen mucha gracia.

-Oh. Harry...-dijo Hermione, intentando controlarse-. El día en que tú dejes a Draco Malfoy se helará el infierno y los Slytherin serán amables con los Hufflepuff.

Había pocas cosas más molestas que ir a quejarse a los supuestos mejores amigos de uno y que dichos amigos se lo tomaran con tan poca seriedad. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando?

-¿Puedo saber por qué le defiendes tanto?-preguntó, irritado.

Ella le miró con ojos cargados de sabiduría y una sonrisa comprensiva. Recordaba bien el día en que Harry les había contado que se había enrollado con Draco Malfoy en uno de los estúpidos cócteles del profesor Slugborn. La colaboración de Draco con la Orden del Fénix le había librado de una condena en Azkaban tras la guerra y se le consideraba uno de los buenos, pero eso no quería decir que a ella y a Ron les hubiera entusiasmado la noticia. Les había preocupado que Draco sólo quisiera divertirse un rato con él y luego darle la patada.

El tiempo les había demostrado que se habían preocupado sin motivo.

-Porque aún te sigue con la mirada cada vez que estáis en la misma habitación. Porque no le sonríe a nadie como te sonríe a ti. Porque si le pidieras la luna, moriría intentando conseguírtela.

-Oh, y porque le dio acceso libre a la biblioteca de Malfoy manor-añadió Ron, burlándose un poco del romanticismo de su mujer.

Esta vez, fue Harry el que sonrió, la primera sonrisa desde que había llegado a casa de sus amigos una hora antes, alterado y ofendido.

-Ah, eso.

-Por mí os podéis ir a paseo los dos-aclaró Hermione.

Ron le dio un beso apaciguador en la mejilla.

-No te enfades, mi vida. Además, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Harry, amigo, tienes tantas posibilidades de dejar a Draco como los Cannons de ganar la liga de quidditch, malditos inútiles. Aparte de que nunca llegarías a dar ese paso, Draco no te dejaría marcharte. Te encerraría en el sótano y te haría tomar filtros de amor hasta que quisieras estar con él otra vez. Mi consejo es que aceptes tu destino con resignación y vuelvas a casa.

-Sí, Harry-añadió Hermione, con simpatía-. Es sólo que... ya sabes, no es precisamente la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación...

-No, no lo es-rió Ron.

-... y todos sabemos cómo acaba-continuó ella-. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas y haces las paces con él? Sabes que ya debe de estar arrepentido de haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

Harry frunció el ceño, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

-Si os molesto me lo decís, ¿eh?

-No seas tonto, Harry, claro que no nos molestas-dijo ella-. Pero cuanto antes hagáis las paces, antes dejaréis de pasarlo mal los dos. Además, falta poco para la hora de cenar. ¿De verdad vas a dejarlo cenar solo, al pobre?

La idea de su Draco cenando solo en esa casa tan grande hizo que se le ablandara un poco el corazón. Draco odiaba cenar solo. Y admitió a regañadientes que tenían su parte de razón. No era muy probable que fuera a romper con él. Así que se puso trabajosa y dignamente en pie.

-Me gustabais más cuando siempre me dabais la razón a mí.

Ron y Hermione se echaron a reir mientras se levantaban también para despedirse.

-Sí, ya nos lo has dicho varias veces-dijo Ron-. La culpa es tuya por pedirnos que intentáramos llevarnos bien con él.

¿Quién podía rebatir algo así? Harry le estrechó la mano y besó a Hermione en la mejilla.

-Bueno, ya nos vemos el sábado en la Madriguera, ¿vale?

Iba a Desaparecerse cuando le frenó una mirada de advertencia de Hermione.

-Harry...

-No pasa nada, Hermione.

-Usa la red Flú.

-Puedo usar la Aparición-dijo, terco y ofendido-. ¿Cómo crees que he venido hasta aquí?

-Ya sé cómo has venido hasta aquí y me parece mal-le riñó-. Ya sabes lo que te dijo el medimago. Haz el favor de usar la red Flú y déjate de tonterías. No querrás volver a dejarte las dos piernas detrás.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Eso pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-Usa la red Flú y no seas terco. Luego dices de Draco.

-Draco también se Aparece.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Seguro que él es el único que se comporta como si tuviera once años?

Sólo por no oirla más, Harry fue a la chimenea y, tras decirles adiós otra vez, echó los polvos Flú en su interior.

-Malfoy manor.

* * *

La mansión familiar de los Malfoy tenía varias chimeneas y, por lo general, sólo una estaba conectada a la Red Flú. Harry llegó a una salita que rara vez tenía otra función que hacer de punto de partida y de llegada. No estaba muy lejos del salón donde realmente pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo y Harry echó a andar con lentitud hasta allí, suponiendo que es donde estaría Draco.

Decir que estaba deseoso de encontrarlo y hacer las paces habría sido exagerar demasiado. Pero siempre que se peleaba con él se le ponía una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago. Lo único que quería era hacer desaparecer esa sensación.

Tal y como suponía, Draco se encontraba en ese salón. No parecía muy angustiado por la pelea, considerando que estaba dormido en el sofá con una novela muggle en el pecho y las gafas en la punta de su nariz. La viva imagen de la inocencia... hasta que abría los ojos. Pero en medio del salón estaba el sillón de la discordia, envuelto en un enorme lazo plateado.

Harry miró el sillón unos segundos y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

-Draco...-dijo, moviéndole suavemente el brazo. Draco solía tener el sueño bastante ligero y siempre se despertaba si él se levantaba para ir al cuarto de baño o daba demasiadas vueltas. Pero esta vez, no movió un músculo. Harry le meneó un poco más fuerte-. ¡Draco!

Seguía sin moverse y Harry se sintió abrumado por una oleada de pánico devastador. No podía estar muerto. Si estaba muerto, él se moría.

-¡Draco!-empezó a gritar, más fuerte, dándole un par de buenas sacudidas-. ¡¡Draco!!

Harry casi se echó a llorar de alivio cuando Draco abrió los ojos, confuso y alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo, con voz somnolienta y tensa a la vez, buscando automáticamente su varita.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que le impidiera caer al vacío.

-Nada... Nada...

Pero Draco lo conocía demasiado bien y después de unos segundos, se zafó de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a la cara con expresión burlona.

-¿Creías que me había muerto?

-Te estaba llamando y no te despertabas. Tú, que llevas mil años quejándote de que respiro demasiado fuerte cuando duermo.

-¿Y para descubrir si estaba vivo tenías que provocarme un infarto? ¿No podías comprobar si seguía respirando?

Harry se sintió dolido. Su miedo había sincero y necesitaba un poco de comprensión, no que le trataran como si fuera idiota.

-Estaba asustado-dijo, en voz baja.

Una chispa de pena y arrepentimiento cruzó los ojos grises de Draco.

-Ven aquí-dijo, con voz muy dulce, mientras lo atraía hacia él para besarlo y abrazarlo también-. Lo siento, cariño. Yo también me habría asustado si hubiera sido al revés.

Harry se dejó consolar en sus brazos. Esa era una de las cosas que habían hecho que se enamorara desesperadamente de él, el descubrimiento de que Draco tenía el don de abrazarlo y crear un mundo propio en el que sólo estaban ellos dos y todo lo demás quedaba al otro lado.

-Eres parte de mí, Draco. Eres la parte de mí que más quiero. No sé qué haría si te pasara algo.

-Por Merlín, Harry...-dijo, pero sin burla-. ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo?

-Tenemos ciento sesenta y dos años-dijo, apartándose un poco de él.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-La esperanza de vida de los magos es de ciento ochenta o así.-Sonrió un poco-. Yo diría que aún nos quedan unas cuantas peleas por delante.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla.

-Ojalá sean muchas.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaban usar la Legeremancia para saber que se estaban acordando de los desayunos en la cama, de las discusiones monumentales, de los viajes, de los secretos compartidos, del día en que Harry se había instalado en Malfoy manor, de las risas, de los malos tragos. De su vida.

-Gracias por volver antes de la cena. Odio cenar solo.

-Ya lo sé-dijo, poniéndose en pie y ayudándole a él a hacer lo mismo-. Gracias por el sillón.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la puerta. Draco, que tenía la cadera un poco tocada, pero se negaba a usar bastón, se sujetó de su brazo.

-¿Sabes también que te quiero aunque te estés volviendo un viejo chiflado?

-Ajá. Yo también te quiero a ti aunque te estés volviendo un viejo cascarrabias.

Pasito a pasito, los dos se fueron a cenar.

**Fin**

N del A: Es canon que Dumbledore tiene más o menos 150 años durante las aventuras de Harry.


End file.
